iThink Everything Is Ending
by Christine Writer
Summary: Sam, Freddie, and Carly are graduating from high school! Carly's suddenly single, but will Freddie take his chance? or is he more interested in someone else? Be nice, my first iCarly! R&R ONESHOT! Revised for mistakes. Formerly Is Everything Ending?


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were graduating from high school. They were now eighteen, Spencer was a nationally renowned sculptor, and it was time to say goodbye to everything they'd ever known. Freddie had even changed his name--well, sort of. He insisted on everyone calling him Rick now. He wanted people at college to believe his full name was Frederick, rather than Fredward. iCarly was still on the web, after so many years, but even that was ending. They were all going to different colleges, and wouldn't be able to continue the show.

They had their graduation party at Carly's house. It was a small gathering--only Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Freddie's--Rick's mom.

They had cake and Spencer told the trio that he had something to commemorate all of their years with iCarly, and with him.

"Wait!" Carly cried.

"What?" Spencer asked her.

"I think you should present it on air. Today's pretty much the last iCarly broadcast. Freddie--I mean, Rick is leaving tomorrow morning to backpack across Europe, and Sam's leaving the day after that to go to Canada for the summer."

Spencer nodded in an "I know that already" sort of way, but not unkindly. "That's a great idea." he smiled at her.

They trooped into the elevator and Carly stood in the back, facing the wall, so no one could see her tears, but Sam knew. She wrapped her arms around Carly. "Hey," she said softly, "what's up?"

"Everything is ending. Even my relationship with Brad."

"What?" Sam was shocked. Brad was a guy from school. He and Carly had been dating since junior year. Freddie had been heartbroken, but was now rather okay with the situation.

"Today he told me that he was leaving Seattle for a summer intensive at some college in Maine, before school in the fall, and he doesn't want to do the whole long distance thing."

"Well, that's stupid!" Sam's protective streak kicked in.

"Yeah, well, I can't change his mind." Carly whispered as the elevator opened and everyone stepped into the iCarly studio.

Freddie got behind the camera one last time, oblivious to the drama going on nearby.

"Hi." Carly said huskily, trying to smile for her audience.

"I'm Sam!" Sam jumped in cheerily, but it didn't light up Carly's face like it usually did.

"Today, as many of you who go to my school know, Sam, Freddie--"

"My name is Rick!" Freddie added insensitively, and was rewarded with a flick from Sam.

"Sam, Rick, and I graduated from high school today. We are headed off for college in the fall, and this will be our last iCarly broadcast.

"This show has been my favorite pastime ever since we created it, and I know that over the years it has garnered a huge following. I want to say thank you for watching our show." Carly's tears spilled over, and Sam took control.

"We don't have anything funny for you viewers today, really, so sorry about that. But Spencer has a gift for Carly."

"It's for all of you guys." Spencer clarified. "Rick, get over here." Freddie continued to film, not answering to his new "name."

"Freddie!" Sam yelled.

"Okay." he handed the camera off to his mom, and joined his friends.

Spencer brought over a large object covered with a sheet. "One, two, three!" he yanked the sheet off to reveal three cutouts all touching hands on a beach ball. The cutouts were of Carly, Sam, and Freddie, and the ball was plastered with pictures, iCarly logos, funny quotes from the show and tons of other stuff.

"Aw, Spencer!" Carly hugged her brother. "It's perfect!"

"Thanks." Spencer smiled. Spencer stepped out of the frame to leave the threesome by themselves.

"It's been great to give you all of these shows over all these years, and we want to thank you for watching. will still be maintained, but no new videos will be posted with all of us in them. You might see a video of Carly here in Seattle, or one of Freddie or me traveling the world!" Sam said to the camera.

"It's been awesome, and remember: peanuts are one of the ingredients in dynamite!" Freddie grinned.

"'Bye!" the cast and crew of iCarly shouted as always, and waved.

The magic spell cast from being on air broke, and with it, Carly's dam. Tears flowed, and Sam stepped close, wrapping her arms around Carly. "Hey." she whispered soothingly. Freddie--Rick noticed what was going on, and he joined the hug.

"Well, you have your chance now, Rick." Carly said sarcastically. "Brad broke up with me today."

"Oh." was all Rick could say. "Well, Sam and I have something to tell you. I do, anyway. Sam doesn't know part of it."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Well, you know I was trailing after you all those years, and then last year, you got together with Brad, and...Sam and I started dating."

"What?" Spencer, Rick's mom, and Carly all shouted in disbelief.

"We've been dating for almost a year now." Sam nodded. "Wow, the way people are nosy around here, you might have thought that someone would have figured it out!"

"Wow." Carly said. "I think I need to sit down." She sank into a chair nearby.

"You're okay with it, though, right?" Rick asked. Carly nodded.

"Of course! I'm so happy for you guys! You should have told me!"

"We were afraid that it wouldn't work because we're always fighting." Sam explained.

"Oh, and that really bad freeze-out you gave Freddie--I mean, Rick--last Christmas was a personal fight?"

"Yeah." Freddie nodded. "That was a bad one." Sam smiled.

"Oh, that's not the worst I can do." she assured him.

"Well, now that everyone knows, I can do this." Rick knelt down in front of Sam. "Samantha Elizabeth Puckett, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Yes, I will. But on one condition." Sam answered.

"Anything." Rick promised.

"You have to go back to being Freddie."

"Okay." Freddie nodded. "That, I can live with. One thing I can't live without is you."

"Awwww...you're so full of cheese!" Sam grinned, and they kissed.

"I love happy endings!" Spencer exclaimed amidst tears.

"Me too." Carly agreed, and ushered herself, Spencer, and Freddie's mom out of the room.


End file.
